In the field of digital imaging, it is common to perform focus adjustment, such as by adjusting the focal point of a lens or by adjusting the aperture. By performing focus adjustment, it is ordinarily possible to set the sharpness at which certain objects appear in the captured image.
Conventionally, focus adjustment is such that all objects at the same range will necessarily have the same sharpness. In that regard, objects within a single selected focus will always appear relatively sharp, whereas objects out of the selected focus will always appear relatively fuzzy.